


Guts

by jstadrtyhdlm



Series: Guts and No Idea [1]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: Alex has been having these weird feelings for his best friend, Jack, this tour and it's hard to say goodbye when it's over. Will he have the guts to tell Jack how he really feels?





	

**_Alex POV:_ **

The tour was finally over after four months. I loved touring but I loved being home just as much. At least for a while, until I got bored. As I parted ways with my band members it was a little harder than usual... Jack and I were always close. Like super close, but this tour we became closer, if that's even possible.

He was my best friend in the world... Of course I didn't want to say goodbye. I loved him.

But the thing was I didn't feel that strongly about my two other best friends. Zack and Rian were just as important to me as Jack and I loved them too, but I didn't get the same feelings I did when splitting with them as I did with Jack.

It took Jack and I the longest to get our things from the tour bus because he had all his stuff a little bit of everywhere and I offered to help him find it. Because I wanted to spend time with him.

We'd said our goodbyes to Rian and Zack a half an hour before we were actually ready to leave.

"Damn it," Jack called from the back lounge, "I cannot find that damn hoodie."

"Where did you see it last?" I asked, making my way back to where he was so communication wasn't so difficult.

He looked at me and shrugged, "I literally have no idea. I thought it was back here but I guess not."

"Is that the last thing that's missing?"

"Yeah, I have literally everything else left," he informed me.

"Well shit," I said, "Maybe you could tell the bus driver? He still has to clean it up before he can take it out again. If he finds it have him text you or something."

Jack shrugged again, "Alright... Fuck man, that was my favorite hoodie."

"We'll find it," I said, putting a hand in his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. I pulled him into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, Jack."

"It'll only be a few days, if that, before we see each other again," he said, yet he hugged me back tighter than I did him.

"I'll still miss you," I whispered into his neck. I refrained from saying I loved him, for fear he'd think I meant it in a different way. And for fear I actually meant it in that way.

"I'll miss you too," he whispered back, just as softly. Then it was quiet and we were just holding each other. Our breathing was in sync, our hearts were in sync. We were in sync. It was hard to let him go, even for a short time, and that scared me.

I shouldn't be feeling this way about my best friend, especially since I have a girlfriend at home that I did't even miss that much and hadn't for a long time...

Jack pulled back from me but not all the way, only so he could look into my eyes. My eyes flickered down to his lips subconsciously. When I looked back up it was almost like he was silently asking me to do it, to kiss him.

"Jack... I-I..." I almost let it spill but I held back.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," he said softly, raising his hand to caress my stubbly cheek.

"I just..." I leaned my cheek into his palm a little, "I'm gonna miss you."

He paused for a moment, looking into my eyes. I assumed he was searching for something, maybe my true feelings, but I didn't know what those were myself. "You said that already," he whispered back.

"I know."

-

We finally did part ways and I headed off to reunite with my girlfriend, Lisa. I hadn't seen her in months and I was scared it was going to be awkward with all the time away from each other, plus my new feelings for Jack wouldn't help either.

I didn't tell her I was coming home, mostly because I hoped she'd be out when I got back. I just wanted to put my bags away and relax in my own house for an hour or so before I had to deal with her bullshit.

The Uber cab I had come get me at the bus pulled up to my house and turned to me to collect what was owed. The woman was nice so I gave her a generous tip then exited the car. I noticed on the walk up that Lisa's car was in the drive way, and so was another one. I assumed she had one of her ditsy friends over.

 _Awesome_... Please note the sarcasm in that statement.

I didn't hear her when I walked in, which was unusual considering her shrill voice usually boomed through the house at all times when she was home.

I sat my suit cases down and went upstairs to look for her, but when I reached the top step I heard something... A groan?

That couldn't be right. As I walked further down the hall I heard _her_ this time and she was totally moaning or something. I paused, frowning deeply at the scenarios playing through my head.

At my bedroom door I came to the conclusion that she was definitely fucking someone in there. The squeaking coming from the bed, and her, were awfully familiar.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I now had to deal with this situation. I wasn't hurt really, things were dead with Lisa and this proved it more than ever.

I opened the door to the bedroom quickly. She was on top of a man, who I couldn't see, and riding him. My entrance didn't stop her at all. She didn't even turn around.

I awkwardly cleared my throat. That did the trick. She spun around with an over dramatic gasp, exposing the man behind her, who happened to be our pool boy. How cliche.

I sighed, "Really?" 

"A-Alex, it's not what it looks like... I-I was just-"

"Fucking him?" I finished for her, "Look, I don't really fucking care. We're done anyways. You need to get your shit and go."

"But, Lexy! I love you!" She pleaded.

"No, apparently you don't."

"It's just when you're gone I get lonely and I just need to be touched.." Lisa tried to explain but it wasn't working.

"So you fuck our pool boy? No. Get the fuck out. You can get your shit later," I muttered coldly, turning to leave, but pausing to say one more thing, "Oh and you're fired Brendon."

Lisa sighed and climbed off the boy, "He has a bigger dick than you anyways."

I laughed at how petty she was and didn't even respond. I could obviously _see_ that that wasn't true.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as I walked away.

"I'm going to make something right," I replied, not looking back a second as I left her behind.

-

The drive to Jack's apartment wasn't too long. I'd made the journey many times before but never with this much determination in my heart.

I wasn't sure exactly what I felt for Jack but that wasn't going to stop me from trying to figure it out. I was tired of having to hold back when I was around him.

I hadn't called to tell him I was coming so when I knocked on the door and he answered he was surprised to see me.

"Oh, hey," Jack greeted with a smile, "I didn't know you were coming over. Why didn't you call?"

"It was kind of an impulse thing," I stated, smashing my lips into his as quickly as possible. His lips were frozen for a moment but eventually they started to move and he melted into the kiss. My arms went around his back and his hands tangled into my hair.

We separated a few moments later breathlessly. Our eyes locked just like earlier in that day, but this time was different. I had all the confidence in the world. I had the guts to say anything.

"By the way... I love you."  


End file.
